Episode 3-94
Summary As she observes the cards on the table, Leez asks Agni who he thinks are the players in this war. He puts the same question to her, and she surmises that it could be between Vishnu and Kali since everyone else seems to be being used. Agni then suggests that there are likely even more players than just those two. Laila slashes her way through Claude's dream, noting that the time she has experienced, which feels like decades, is too long and the outside world seems less clear; she will be in danger if this goes much longer. But since this dream has lasted so long, she may find something if she keeps going. She suddenly spots child-Claude, who sees her and runs away. She gives chase for what feels like months before finally collapsing. A hooded figure appears and calls her name, telling her that if she sleeps here, she and Claude will die. Laila suspects another enemy of Claude's creation, jumps to her feet, and swings her dream weapon. The hooded figure effortlessly stops it with his hand, and tells her that her silent magic is remarkable, and uncommon even among the ancient humans. Laila concludes by his tone that he is the god who gave the oracle to Claude, and that she would be unable to defeat such a construct created by Claude's mind. She lowers her weapon, and the god tells her to follow him if she wants to find Claude. She realizes that he would be worth talking to in order to gain information, so she asks him point blank if he is the god that gave an oracle to Claude, and if he is Yama, the god of Death, since Yama is the only one capable of reviving Claude's sister five years after her death. The hooded figure begins to speak of how Death is Yama's jurisdiction, and that he makes most of the final decisions himself, so outside interference would be difficult, and only by someone he trusts very much. Brahma pops her bubblegum as she helps Yama with his paperwork. Yama thanks her for her assistance, since there was a sudden uptick in his work. Brahma asks if he is going to check her work, but he replies that it is unnecessary since he feels she would make the correct judgments. Brahma then asks if he has been hearing a rise in the number of summoning spells from the human realm these days, and that he should answer the more important ones. Yama responds that since most humans lose part of their lifespan from summoning magic, he cannot judge their importance, and since he is unable to be summoned by all of them, it would be better to ignore them all. Brahma thinks to herself that he is too inflexible, so maybe it would be better if she gave up. Laila spots Claude, and the hooded figure captures and holds him away from her. Laila demands to know what he is doing, and he replies with a question: Why did she come here? Was it to wake Claude up, or to retrieve information from his dream? The figure tells her that if it is the former, he will give her Claude and end the search without any more information. Laila then asks what would happen if she only came for information. The hooded figure replies that he knows what information she needs, and once their conversation has finished, he will reset Claude's lifespan to its original length, since it was lengthened in the first place for the oracle, but he is of no use to him now. Currygom's comment What would you do if you were Laila? Afterword Laila's adventures It looks like she's alone in a peaceful scene, but she feels like she's been adventuring for decades. It's not something that can be done by someone with average mental stability. Laila's adventures 2 Why is Claude's mind so challenging? on the brink of GAME OVER She's thinking of giving him a good beating once she wakes up. At least she was, up to that moment. she wasn't using up screen time for no reason I wonder what Brahma's motives are? Notes * There are enough clues in this episode to determine what Claude's oracle was, and who gave it to him. ** The hooded figure extended Claude's lifespan 200 years. ** Claude is a triple-Yama, and currently the Priest of Death, and could potentially attempt to summon Yama, at a cost of part of his lifespan. ** Brahma tries to suggest to Yama that he should answer the more important summons because of recent developments, but he tells her that he will refuse all summons. She then thinks that she will just give up. ** The hooded figure now says that even though Claude's lifespan was extended for the oracle, it is now unnecessary. ** Therefore, one can conclude that the hooded figure is Brahma, and her intention was to have Claude summon Yama at some point. We still do not know why Brahma wanted Yama to answer a summons. References